Doors
Doors are one of the major structures of Baldi's Basics, allowing access to different locations. The doors also play a crucial role for Baldi to learn the Player's location just by the sound of a door opening. The Player can open the doors by left-clicking or touching the button on them. When the door is opened, it will automatically be closed after 3 seconds. During the flood event, every door in Here School will stay open, giving the Player a chance to enter the Classroom without getting heard by Baldi. A unique door type, called a swing door, comes in few different designs that function as obstacles. Types There are four different types of doors: class doors, faculty doors, Baldi door, and mystery door. These doors can be used with WD-NoSquee to make them silent, preventing them from being heard by Baldi. Common Doors Only two types of common doors are found, and mostly connects to prevalent rooms such as Classrooms and Faculty Rooms. Class Doors Class doors, or blue doors, are very common and usually connect to classrooms where the Player can find notebooks. Principal of the Thing can open blue doors while Baldi phases through them. Blue doors also connect to the Principal's Office and the closet. Faculty Doors Faculty doors appear to be wooden with the title "School Faculty Only" on it. They lead to faculty rooms where the Player can find more useful equipment like the Principal's Keys, Energy Flavored Zesty Bars, and Alarm Clocks. If the Player enters or exits a Faculty Room near the Principal of the Thing, they will get placed in detention, unless the Faculty Nametag item is in action. Unless directly entering the room, opening the front door while the Principal is there does not count as a rule violation. Unique Doors The unique doors are rare and found connected to special or hidden rooms. Baldi Door The Baldi door, or green door, is exclusive for Baldi's Office. When opened, the opened section of the door for Baldi's Office is not transparent, and instead, distorted. The Player can still somehow pass through the door. Mystery Door A mystery door that is green and printed with multi-colored question marks will appear as a part of the event where the Mystery Room will spawn. Trivia * All blue doors have number 99, the number found and heard several times. ** In Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning: Development Build, however, they have red "DOOR" text instead of the number 99 with lack of a door knob. All textures are also located in the public demo's texture files and later used as a placeholder part of Gotta Sweep's spawning location in the Kickstarter exclusive demo. * There are 24 doors altogether in Here School in the classic edition. ** However, if the door to Baldi's Office is counted, then it will be 25 in total. * All doors are not models but just 2D textures; there are two textures for each door (open and closed), with the exclusion of swinging doors, which also have the locked texture, and the dark open, closed, locked, and the coin door texture. * The faculty doors are created with a usage of pre-existing pattern in GIMP.Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning by mystman12 for Meta Game Jam - itch.io * The doors have the same image size as the Sonic's Schoolhouse door images. * In Baldi's Basics Kickstarter Exclusive Demo, the demo sometimes generates doors incorrectly, like it being a faculty door outside the room, and being a class door from inside the room. Audio Gallery ;Current ClassStandard Open.png|The class door opened. FacultyStandard Open.png|The faculty door opened. MysteryDoorOpen-sharedassets3.assets-261.png|The mystery door opened. DoorTexture Closed-sharedassets3.assets-322.png|The "DOOR" textured door, closed. DoorTexture Open-sharedassets3.assets-320.png|The "DOOR" textured door, opened. ;Classic FacultyDoor 0.png|The faculty door. FacultyDoor 80.png|Ditto but opened. Door 0.png|The class door. Door 80.png|Ditto but opened. BaldiDoorOpen-sharedassets5.assets-7.png|The green door opened. ;Miscellaneous DoorMask.png|The mask texture for the door. References Navigation ru:Двери Category:Structures Category:Doors